Hard to Resist
by Jedimelove21
Summary: Clary Fray doesn't believe in love, or relationships. Which is why she vowed to never fall in love. Have fun, fool around, but don't fall in love was her motto. So why does she find herself insanely attracted to her best friend's brother? The more time she spend with him, the more she finds it hard to resist his charms.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything related or affiliated to shadowhunters. Please enjoy

…

I may be only eighteen years old, but as of this year, I have made two vows for life. Number one: I will never be stupid enough to believe nor fall I love. Number two: I will never get married.

Most people I know don't have the foresight to make these vows. Take my parents for instance. If they would have sworn off love and marriage a long time ago, then I wouldn't be gearing up right now for the worst senior year ever. But then again, my parents weren't exactly the most considerate people on the planet, so to speak.

Perhaps I, Clary fray should explain.

About many, many so years ago, my parents had come to the realization that the love they had for each other was no more. This had led me, to move to Brooklyn with my mother, while my dear old dad decided he had enough of both his ex-wife & his child, and had no interest in being my father. So he left. He left because that is what I guys do best, they leave.

And it wasn't till about six months ago, that my mom had decided to forgo husband number 2 & only to get engaged to fiancé number 3. I know, I know. And let's not forget all the men in between those big milestone relationships she had.

In which case, I was sick and tired of so, which left me to move in with Luke, which was husband number two of course, but in all honesty, Luke was more of father than any of the guys that came in and out of my life, including my dad.

So it wasn't too hard convincing my mom to let me move in with Luke. After all… he was my stepdad at one point.

So here I was, in the small town of Bluebell North Carolina, where I will finish my senior year. Whoopi! After spending the entire summer with my mother and her fiancée, it was certainly good to back home with Luke.

Luckily I had Isabelle lightwood. Izzy had been my friend ever since I moved to Bluebell a year ago. We just hit off instantly. Actually the whole lightwood family were like an extended family to me. Especially Max, he was like the little brother I never had. Alec was great too.

Izzy had another brother, or adopted brother whose name I couldn't remember. But I had yet to meet him. He left to attend some other prestigious high school two years ago, so of course I have not met him.

But Izzy was great. She was like the Thelma to my Louise. She was the crazy yet wildly fun and erratic boy crazy fashion goddess.

I smiled to myself just thinking about her. Oh how I missed her, I couldn't wait to see her. I was hoping I'd see her today… The last weekend before school started, but alas she was spending her last weekend at her family's cabin just a few hours from here. I would've joined her but I had only just in, earlier this morning.

Oh well, at least I had Simon to hang with this weekend. Simon Lewis was another one of my best friends. He was the sweet dorky loveable friend, a girl could ever have.

 _Oh shit, Simon,_ I thought to myself, glancing at the clock on my bedside. 5:30. Damn. I was supposed to meet him at Diner at 6. Oops.

I sent him a quick text letting him know I was on my way. As I rushed out the door I yelled out a quick goodbye to Luke, and dashed out the door.

I stood at the top of the main road in one of the prettiest towns in North Carolina. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair, and the sun touches my face. Oh how I loved this town. I hated the hustle and bustle of Brooklyn, not to mention to loud congestion chaos that came with it.

I walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the familiar small town charm. The sun was shining down gloriously and the refreshing breeze of the wind flowed through my wavy length red hair.

I certainly loved this weather; I spun around taking in the glorious view in every direction.

"Are you lost?"

I turned around. "Excuse me?"

Two guys were leaning against the brick wall of the ice cream shop. One of the guys looked vaguely familiar. Probably from school. But the one who had spoken I didn't recognize. He was wearing black cargo shorts, a pair of dark sunglasses, and an oversized baseball cap.

He had wide shoulders, and long muscular legs. "You look like you're lost," he said. "Can I help you find something?"

"Uh…no thanks. I was just looking."

He grinned. "Me, too."

"Oh?" I asked; glancing around, think I had missed something. "At what?"

His friend and him burst out laughing. I felt my face flush instantly.

Way to go stupid, I thought to myself. He had been looking at me you idiot! He was flirting with you.

I suddenly felt stupid and incredibly awkward. I stuck my hands in my pocket and kept walking. I knew my face must've been five shades of red if not more.

"Have a good time….looking," he called after me.

I turned halfway around. "Ditto."

On a one-to-ten scale, he was a definite eight, maybe higher if he took of the shades and the hat. I could see from the slight tilt of his head that he was assigning me a number too.

I whipped around quickly and kept walking.

"Maybe I'll see you around," he called out once again.

 _Doubtful,_ I thought to myself. Would I see him again? I wonder if Izzy knew him.

What is wrong with you Clary? I continued walking and pushed the stranger to the back of my mind.

I was half a block away from the diner. Lost in my own thoughts, I was startled back to the present by a voice that I didn't realize had been speaking to me.

"I guess you're either not hearing me, or in which case you probably think I'm a stalker," the voice said. "Which of course I can assure you, I'm not."

I whipped around; startled to see that it was the guy from the ice cream shop. He was still wearing the oversized baseball cap.

"Pardon?"

He just laughed. "So, you really are lost aren't you?"

I tried to think of something clever to say; but I was unable to think of something witty to say. So I said nothing.

"Are you shy?" He asked.

"Sometimes… but not around people I know at least."

"What's your name?"

I would've answered sooner, if not for the fact that I was suddenly distracted when he yanked off his cap, had revealed gloriously golden appealingly soft hair.

His hair looked boyishly cute, going in every direction. I suddenly had the strange urge to run my fingers thought it, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

He had yet to remove his shades.

He coughed. His question. Riiight.

"Clary."

"Would you like to go with me Clary?"

I blinked. "Jeeeze! No."

He blinked back at me, or at least I assumed he did, what with the shades still covering his eyes.

Apparently he was as surprised at my answer as I was with his question.

I fumbled for answer. "I don't do the dating relationship thing."

He laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is." I snapped. "And besides, I don't even know you."

He smiled devilishly at me. "I have references."

I rolled my eyes at him.

He took a step closer, finally taking his shades off, and peered down at me. I was suddenly very aware of the strong line of his jaw and the curve of his mouth.

 _Ten,_ I thought. He's definitely a _ten._

His face broke into a dazzling smile and suddenly breathing became impossible.

I took a step back. "Um… Maybe you know… Isabelle Ligh-"

"Lightwood?" The guy interrupted. I frowned, just as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Yes…" I replied slowly. "She's my best friend."

"Oh... I see." He said, slowly. Each word coming out slowly, as if he was running something through his mind.

Did he? Cuz I didn't.

"Well I have to get back to Meliorn. Wouldn't want him to think I was abandoning him for a hot girl."

A hot girl? I couldn't help but blush.

"Meliorn?"

"Yeah, uh... he's my sister's new boyfriend." He said. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you," I said, and I couldn't help but stare at him, especially at his well encased cargo shorts.

He turned around suddenly and caught me staring, and then he grinned in a self-assure way that told me he was used to girls admiring hi.

I jumped a millimeter at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I glanced down at the caller I.D. _Shit._

I hit talk and held the phone up to my ear. "Simon, I am so sorry! I am right down the street.

I glanced back at the guy I was just talking to. I couldn't believe my reaction to him. What was wrong with me? Had I never noticed a guy before? How could a stranger affect me like so.

Snap out of it Clary, I thought to myself. There's a highly good chance that your paths won't cross again.

Which was definitely a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend had passed in a blur, too fast. And I wasn't ready for school to start. I missed seeing Isabelle this weekend, but nonetheless I'd see her soon.

I spent of all Sunday, hanging out with Simon & trying to forget a certain gorgeous looking blonde. It was definitely harder than it seemed. This was certainly strange.

By Monday morning, I was so sleep deprived from all the tossing and turning and inability to sleep that I knew that I would definitely need a serious coffee fix.

I sighed grumpily as I prepared to get my grumpy ass out of bed just as Luke popped his head into my room.

"Hey Clary," he said. "Better get a move on. Wouldn't want you to be late for your first day of your senior year."

I growled. "Nope, we wouldn't want that now would be."

Luke laughed. "Up... Up... UP... I made coffee."

Oooh. Coffee… Coffee… Coffee Coffee…

On second thought. "I'll just grab some over at Isabelle's. Her dad makes really good coffee…"

Luke's coffee was a death sentence.

Luke put his heart hand over his heart, "Ouch."

I threw my pillow at him just as he headed back out of my room. I slandered out bed, grabbed my messenger bag and headed out the door.

Luke stopped me as I was on my way out the door. "I know it's been ages since I was in high school, but is that really how kids you're age are dressing to school?"

I was still in my tank top and fuzzy white shorts with my furry Chewbacca slippers, I was void of makeup and my hair was a complete mess which I had put in a messy bun.

"Absolutely," I said. "I'm such a trendsetter don't you think?"

Charlie frowned.

"Luke….," I said. "Chillax. I promised Izzy that she could work her _fashionista_ magic on me for the first day."

Finally a smile from him, "Tell the Lightwoods I said hellooo."

"Aye Aye Sir."

I quickly made my way out the side door, past the old tree house that my Luke had built long ways ago when I was just a kid and climbed through the broken side fence next door to the Lightwood's house.

I looked up at the sun and smiled. Today was going to be a good day. Or so I hoped.

Just as I reaching for the side door handle to let myself in, my foot got caught on a stone as I clumsily tripped forward inadvertly knocking into Alec, through the pantry door.

"Jeeeze Clary," Alec replied dryly. "Walk much?"

Magnus laughed. "C'mon Alec, you know our little sweat pea here can't help herself. She's a natural born klutz."

I grimaced, "Gee thanks Mag." He ignored the glare I sent him and just smiled.

Alec, the gentleman that he was at times helped me up and looped his arm around his boyfriend making his way out the door leaving for school.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked away. Juvenile I know. They were the new "It" couple in school. I gave them a month tops.

Just then, my nose prickled…mmm. The smell Mrs. Lightwood's caramel coffee was enough to tempt any coffee-deprived victim.

I set my bag down by the door and made my way into the kitchen.

"Mmm… I smell coffee," I muttered groggily. "Give me coffee."

A deep husky voice laughed. It sounded very melodious to my ears. "Would you like cream or sugar with that?"

I stopped in my tracks. Leaning against the Lightwood's kitchen counter was…him.

"You." I stuttered, no exactly sure how this was happening. I was in complete shock.

His gorgeous blue eyes, kissable lips and his soft wavy hair was still temptingly glorious that made my fingers itch to touch, he could probably give Pantene a run for its money. But it was then that I noticed what was in his hand. A tantalizing cup of caramel coffee.'

Ooh, the best part of waking up... is a huuunk with your cup. I thought to myself, thinking of the little coffee jingle commercial.

He burst out laughing, and it was then that I realized that I had spoken that out loud. I could feel myself turning fifty shades of red.

My eyes met his sparkling blue I eyes. Our gazes held, and a pair of boyishly cute dimples o his face. I swear that my heart almost jumped at that moment.

His smile was a sight to behold, and to my astonishment I found myself smiling right back at him.

Whoa! Was I flirting? What was wrong with me, Clary Fray was not one to flirt with a complete stranger.

Yes, stranger. Him. What the hell was he doing here?

"What are you even doing here?" I asked. "Who are you?"

He laughed, very angelically I must add, and not in the fruity way either.

"Jace Wayland," My perfectly sculpted Greek god replied. "And you are Clary Fray."

I felt my stomach churn, Jace, Jace... why did that sound familiar?

"I'm Izzy and Alec's adopted brother," He threw in, obviously taking note of my perplexing confused look I knew I had.

Just then, I truly did feel my stomach churn, it. This Greek God was my best friend's brother, whom I had just shamelessly flirted with.

"Oh, I see," Now it was my turn, and I suddenly understood.

Just shoot me now, I thought. Unable to meet his gaze, I snatched the coffee from his hands and scrambled upstairs to Izzy's room. This day couldn't get any worse.

Or so I thought, until I opened the door to Izzy's room where my eyes would be sorely damaged for years to come. The image of a very naked Izzy lightwood and Meliorn together in bed would traumatize me for a while.

I squealed, turned and slammed the door behind me. I sunk down to lean against the door.

Yes… Today was going to definitely be a good day, I thought sarcastically. Bring it on.


End file.
